1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile/printer device having facsimile and printer sections and selectively operable as a facsimile and a printer. More particularly, the invention relates to such a facsimile/printer device capable of giving an operation priority to either one of facsimile and printer sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
General facsimile devices are provided with a facsimile function portion which carries out driving control of an image forming device according to facsimile data (hereinafter referred to as "fax data") transmitted via a telephone line or the like. A facsimile device with printer function uses its image forming device to print code data (hereinafter referred to as "PC data") outputted from a personal computer or other device. In short, the facsimile device with printer function is constructed by providing a printer function portion to a general facsimile device. The printer function portion controls drive the image forming device according to PC data inputted via a printer cable or the like.
Such facsimile devices with printer function either form images based on fax data first or print PC data first depending on whichever is inputted earlier to the image forming device. That is, when fax data is inputted to the image forming device before PC data, then the fax data is printed before PC data, and vice versa. Therefore, the PC data will not be printed immediately if fax data is received before the PC data.
To allow PC data to be printed before fax data is reproduced or vice versa, the device may be configured to have an option such that an operation priority is given to either one of the printer function or facsimile function. However, even if the device were so configured, various inconveniences may occur if the operator does not recognize to which function the operation priority is given. The operator may set the operation priority to the printer function again despite the option already having been set to the printer function. The same is true when the operation priority has been set to the facsimile function. The operator may use the device under the mistaken impression that the operation priority has been set to either one of the functions or that no operation priority has been set. Such confusion about the operation priority will lower working efficiency.